


Cel's [SFW]BillDip Library

by Sona_Boobelle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, BillDip, Deerper, Fluff, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sona_Boobelle/pseuds/Sona_Boobelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got them fluff and smut and other stuff. BillDip Library, baby<br/>（・◇・）/~~~<br/>[SFW Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ( ´ v ` )ﾉ

( ´ v ` )ﾉ

Friend.   
Danger.   
Water.   
Hungry.   
Warm.   
Hurt.   
Tired. 

That was some knowledge the fawn had gained from spending time with his human-guardian. He enjoyed the other's company, the only figure that he recognizes as friendly. The other creatures weren't so welcoming to the idea of being friends, they looked upon him as prey. Which wasn't a bad idea to the carnivores, the cervitaur being raised in human-environment, lowered the chances of survival for the thing out on its own. 

It was a good thing why the human was there. Protecting him, fending off the bad. Unfortunately, when the human was out hunting, yes, HUNTING- the human was a hunter - the boy was defenseless. Another option of guard was seeking asylum in the small wood-cabin. It was cozy within the walls, a fire-place crackling with blankets scattered about. It wasn't a particular clean environment, but whatever. 

Now another mishap arrived, seizing the cervitaur's safety. The fawn had then nicely grew into a buck, their speckled-coat progressively dying to a bland-brown, topping off with a rack of impressive antlers. Now the human wasn't that fond of keeping the other cooped up in that small cage of a cabin while he was away. Training is never late, right ? The human occasionally spent hours on buffing up his house-mate, practices like ramming trees and galloping over obstacles like logs and a game of tag. Silly fun. 

At the end of the day, free of all the wretched training, both were spent and sweaty. So they usually spent some time at the lake, not so far from the cabin.   
The times at the lake were enjoyable. The buck enjoyed the cold-water surrounding his skin, often smiling at the human who shivered and shrieked all the while at the sensation. 

After a cool from the lake, the duo headed back home. The cervitaur wringing out the water by shaking about violently, the liquid sprinkling the human, it got a nice reaction of " Pine-treeeeeee " and a groan.   
Ah, back home. ( The buck didn't need to stay out for night. )

The human was the first to collapse upon the couch, the cervitaur following suit by slumping on the couch, with his deer-torso behind, his legs tucked. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it was the closest to comfortable. No longer being the skitterish, naive fawn he was, they picked up on the human-language. Heck, they could speak whole sentences without pointing out to objects. Most of the time. 

" Tired "  
The buck yawned, their eyes beginning to lid. The hunter grunted, getting up to layer the other with a thick-blanket lying around the floor. The cervitaur shifted, humming in content. 

" G'night Pine-tree. "  
Their footsteps then sounded, thudding to their bed, leaving Pine-tree with the couch for their use. 

" Good night. Bill. "


	2. - ω -)ゝ

\- ω -)ゝ

The cervitaur keened as his back popped, a yawn following next. He was particularly lazy during the hunting season, being forcibly cooped up in the cabin for safes-keeping. There wasn't much to do, rather than looking out the window, seeing the other hunters gather not some far, showing off their kills. Stags were the main game for man, having a magnificent rack of antlers. Pine-tree doesn't like man, humans were trouble, he was told and learned from their guardian. 

So his identity to the outside world was unknown, a mere shadow, ready to flee as you turn to look. 

Pine-tree is bored, and their hooves click and clop against the wooden-boards as they wander about. Their care-taker, Bill, is yet to return from the hunt, proudly showing off the dead game to Pine-tree they shot like always. Ironic how a hunter is taking care of him. 

The cervitaur sighs, awaiting Bill's return. Bill's usually lasted for several hours. They were sure they were going to rot away to nothing before the human returned. It seemed like ages before they heard the familiar, charming voice of one singing a tune.   
\---  
" Heeey ~ Pine-tree "  
The human grinned, looping an arm around the cervitaur's neck, gently tugging them close and planting a kiss on their cheek after slamming the door behind them. Pine-tree angles his head, capturing the hunter's lips with his own instead, this earns a hum from the human before their lips part. The cervitaur's eyes shone, delight and some other weird emotion fluttering within him. 

He loves this human. 

And the human loves him. 

" C'mon, prince-of-the-forest, get some sleep. "

Pine-tree snorts, but obliges. He wasn't tired but sleep was a time-killer. Might as well. Sleep claims over him soon enough, mouthing the words 

" G'night Bill. "


	3. ☆ [ 1/? ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was short. Something needed to be put down QAQ  
> \---  
> Kid!Bill encounters Dipper ( Dipper being an adorable cervitaur fawn at the time )

☆ 

BANG !

A common sound that the young boy had grown up with. His bloodline was of a prolific amount of hunters. Big-game hunters, seeking out the pride and fortune. Currently, the human was yet to become a hunter and rather looking for their father than any woodland creatures. 

The boy scrunched up his nose, around him were the unfamiliar faces of men, not one in the group being one he knew. The human then teetered to the shade of the trees, away from the obnoxious noise of the hunters. This was much better. The blonde little-boy then crouched down, for his hand to snatch a flower, where he then proceeded to pluck away a petal, repeating ' Will I grow up to be a hunter, or not .' Such fun.

He had then stopped where there were no more petals left to pick at, he scooped up the fallen petals, and threw them in the air, shrieking in delight. More fun. 

He was then bored, being the capricious child he is, the boy leaped onto a bush, the branches biting at his clothes and skin. Unfortunately, it seemed like the bush was taken, for another being scrambled out of the bush, bleating. The boy wasn't sure if the other was a deer or a boy. He had remembered his mother calling these creatures 'cervitaurs.' Deer-boy sounds more fit. 

" Hi deer-boy ! "

The other only stared, unsure of what to do. The cervitaur-fawn had never had any contact with others, except for his own kin. Meeting this strange two-legger was a new experience. 

The human child debated on whether to holler for the hunting-party to show or just keep this encounter a secret. A secret is more preferred. He didn't need the hunters to take away his new friend. 

The fawn only looked at the human when they spoke, their eyes glossy with their legs tucked underneath them. English wasn't the main tongue for cervitaurs, instead it was stomping, bleating, simple human gestures like waving, smiling, frowning and making a sneeze-like noise that signaled danger. It was more efficient with all the humans hugged around the forest now. But some 'taurs tackled the English language and managed to tame the language, which this fawn was hoping to learn. 

The hunter-to-be bit the insides of their cheeks, pondering on how to communicate. Think you stupid 9 year-old mind, think. It was silent as the human waved to the cervitaur, the cervitaur catching on the gesture and waving back. The human-child internally screeched in delight. 

" Friend. "  
He drawled out the words, for the cervitaur to pick up on. 

" F- F. . . F-ah. "  
The fawn attempted, their eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

" Close enough. "

The human then sat down, lowering himself to the cervitaur's elevation. The fawn didn't manage to scramble away, instead just looking with those soft brown-eyes. It was sooner or later, that the blonde then shifted closer, petting the fur like that to a house-pet, that adorned the cervitaur's deer-half.  
The other was naturally startled, but ceased their worry, knowing some bit that the two-legger would do no harm. Hopefully. The petting was strange, but the fawn liked the feeling. It reminded them somewhat of the care of their mother. Hm. 

" BILL ! Where are you ? "

The human's guardian boomed, a doe was slung across their shoulders, its eyes pale and glossy with mouth ajar with tongue hanging out. The human-child Bill didn't want to leave, but only for the sake of his new friend, for the hunter was searching for him. 

" Bye deer-kid. "

A wave. 

The fawn bleated, and shakily waved, then resuming to crawl back into the bush to avoid the sight of the hunters. 

The two will meet again, just inevitably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There r two versions of the Monster Falls thing for me. 
> 
> Bill kidnaps Dipper ; I don't know -- 
> 
> Bill as a kid meeting Dipper as a fawn ; and friendship slowly progresses. Bill is three years older than Dipper. Bahaha.


	4. ( ; ∂ ー∂)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me them prompts in the comments. 
> 
> I really need to name the chapters properly.

( ; ∂ ー∂) 

" Pine-tree, take the bloody medicine. "  
The words were grounded out by the demon, a silver spoon holding the wretched liquid, entwined with their fingers. Nursing this stubborn meat-bag was futile. The spoon prodded at the corners of the boy's lips again, the liquid threatening to spill if not taken. Here the demon was assured that the stupid human would open his mouth, not wanting any of the yuck staining his clothes or sheets. 

To the demon's dismay, the human's lips only clamped more in a thin line, if possible, their lips pale. 

The demon let out a few good swears in Latin, before forcing his lips to curve into a smile. 

" It's not that bad, Pine-tree. See, "  
The demon then proceeded to raise the spoon to their own lips, their lips parting enough for the silver to slip past and dip, the liquid sliding down their throat. They stilled to catch the shaking of Pine-tree's head. This kid was infuriating them, the stuff wasn't bad-- it doesn't even- oh. Oh. OH. 

The bitter taste of the medicine finally smacked the demon, forcing them into a coughing fit. What the hell was that ? That was horrible. They could now see why meat-bags despise this stuff. 

Pine-tree only stared at the other's expression, promptly laughing hoarsely as they were sent into a coughing fit, spluttering out whatever of the medicine out of their mouth. 

" This isn't funny ! "

The demon snapped at the human's laughter, taking upon the opportunity to tilt the medicine-liquid out of the bottle and onto the spoon, shoving it into Pine-tree's mouth. The silver clashed with the boy's teeth, with the fluid running across their tongue. Spitting it out would've been the solution, but with the way the blonde other was glaring at them, they surrendered, sullenly swallowing. 

A quick pat to the head was given to Pine-tree. 

" That wasn't so bad, I told you. "

" Have you seen the look on your face ? "

" Shut up Pine-tree. "


	5. Into the Wolf's Lair [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ongoing series.

An ample howl rang throughout the woodlands, the woodland residents minding the warning as they'd scatter about to umbrageous posts to shelter their bodies from the unknown threat. Few lingered about the vicinity, assured that their strength would triumph and victor amongst, while the others had heeded. A family of four creatures heeded, moving about on a fast pace. Their appearance stroke from their neighbors, a torso of a humans while below the waist of a deer's. They were cervitaurs, a term for half-man and half-deer. They mingled within their residents well, having no hostility nor affability. They were simply neutral, though they did have some connection with the other wild cervidae. 

" Come along children. " 

A head is turned upwards to the sky, looking at the birds scattering from the previous howl. 

The mother's voice is heeded, but one of the two young can't help but ask, 

" What's that ? "

The woman turns to them, her eyes surveying her daughter. The little fawn's hand is tightly clasped around their twin's own. There's a look in the girl's eyes. It's fear of the unknown. 

" The big bad wolf. "

Their mother gently replies, a hand reaches to pat down her daughter's hair, caressing the soft brown locks. 

" But you're safe, with me and Papa. " 

The girl nods and mouths the word 'safe', reassured, but her grip is still tight on her brother's hand. The twin makes a small bleat of discomfort, but they deal with it.

" How do you know if bad ? "

The boy asks now.

" The wolf kills. " 

Their mother said, she'd take note of the same expression of fear on her son's face. She'd comfort the child with hair-petting.

" Come now. Rain is starting. I don't want you both to get colds. " 

The woman would speak again, her pupils turned to the rain beginning to drop upon her skin. Here, she'd tug them both along. Though oblivious to the curiosity in the boy's eyes as they look back to the source of the howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still angry about my Tumblr being deleted. Send me more prompts.
> 
> I will finish that Gem AU thingy like said in the comments. Hopefully.


	6. Ooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimme tem prompts.

" Bill ? "

Dipper calls out to the empty corridors of the house. His footsteps are heavy as he pads across the area, in search of the other. The flashlight they carry in hand is a beacon for bugs flying about the house. Rodents scatter as the light is beamed upon their bodies. The place is a wreck, abandoned. But this is where he and Bill groups and meets. 

A heavy creak of the floorboards under Dipper's feet startles them. They nearly drop the flashlight.

" Bill, where are you ? " Dipper calls out again, he swings his body right to go down a passageway to a room. It's always the best choice to stay in one spot just in case there's this crazy person with an axe waiting for you in a room, but doing nothing would not bring Bill to him. 

The other is no where to be seen. Not unusual, they're a bit childish with a hide and seek nature. Dipper doesn't want to put up with Bill's play at the moment. 

A rattle comes from the kitchen. 

Dipper advances towards the vicinity. 

The flashlight drops to the article that seemed to be the source of what made the rattle. Just a pan knocked out of the cabinets. Bill is lingering near. The stench of rot hangs about the air as a beacon of the other's recent presence. Dipper shifts warily in their standing position, flashlight exhibiting the dark spaces that he couldn't see of his vision. 

A sudden display of a face scares him out of his wits. Dipper stumbles backwards, heel clubbing against a nail cemented outward in the floorboards. He lands on his butt with a wheeze. 

" Hi Pinetree ~ " The other's voice is hollow and dim, very much like their being. The ghost hovers over the human, eyes peering down with cheer. " Sorry if I scared you that much. Actually I'm not very sorry. " Bill sniffs with delight at the other's expression of fright at their sudden appearance. Bill droops their arm to Dipper as to pull them up. It's not until that Dipper's hand phases right through their own, that they remember they're not human. 

" Oh. " Bill says blandly, they retract back their hand with melancholy. 

Dipper gets up nonetheless. He brushes off the particles of dust that collected to their clothing during the fall. Their head sways to Bill's direction, giving a light smile. " Hah... Hi Bill. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tat was a terrible way to end 
> 
> but whatever  
> gimme tem prompts


	7. vv short flufyf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short drabble.
> 
> I just want some innocent fluff.
> 
> Wolf Bill and cervitaur Dipper — 5 votes  
> 28%
> 
> Take this survey to help me write more trash :V  
> http://www.quotev.com/quiz/7138624/What-should-I-write

" Bill, wait for me! " The little cervitaur fawn cried out, ambling towards their larger counterpart with dirt digging up beneath their hooves at their run. Once, twice, he had fallen, grunting at the sharp stings of pain, but only to be comforted by the wolf huddling at his side. The child ran his fingers through the silky bonds of fur on the wolf, then engrossing his face to the animal's side, muffled responses of giggles as Bill would give a start. 

Day time was good time. The pair regularly goes to the native pond, which was latent by the thick grove of bush. There, Dipper and Bill frolicked and played about. Of course, they didn't drink from the pond but the stream. Sometimes they would fish, Dipper usually doing the work while the wolf jumped and pounced about the fish like a puppy. 

Sundown is a pretty time. The pair settles down for the night. Dipper rests his head against the side of Bill, listening to the breathing of the animal mildly. Bill works as a good pillow, and a friend. They were the one who had saved them from impending death after all. The cervitaur gently clutches at the fur presented, sighing softly at just the memory. Bill curves their body, neck craning to give Dipper a kiss. The lick is sloppy on the cervitaur's cheek and they giggle. 

Dipper sits himself up, spine bowing as he'd cup the wolf's face with both his hands. The yellow orbs of the animal are beautiful, full of soul. Dipper doesn't just see his reflection in those eyes, but love. The cervitaur smiles and smushes his lips against Bill's forehead. Bill gives a sheepish grin and rubs their muzzle against the child's palm. 

Night time they sleep. And await for another beautiful day. May death do them part.


End file.
